


Potions, Explosions, and Goggles

by nyctophilia_wonderwall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean and Seamus - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctophilia_wonderwall/pseuds/nyctophilia_wonderwall
Summary: Seamus blows up yet another potion, so after class Dean offers to help him with potions and gives him a pair of goggles to wear while doing potions.





	Potions, Explosions, and Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> Some Seamus/Dean fluff, I don't know if this will be any good, it's just a little idea I had one night that I thought would be cute. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Seamus added the next ingredient on the list to his potion and it blew up in his face. Again. In fact, this was the third time in two weeks that he'd ruined his potion and singed his eyebrows. Thankfully it wasn't the Draught of Living Death or anything like that. But he had just blown his chance of getting his Potions grade up.  
"Mr. Finnigan, do you really think it's...necessary to blow up every potion you try to make?" Snape said as he strode past Seamus's table.   
"No, professor." Seamus looked down at his bubbling cauldron. The rim was warped and rough from being on fire so many times.   
"I think it would be wise to pay more attention to what you're doing," Snape said, "Instead of staring at Mr. Thomas."  
"I'm sorry, professor," Seamus said, blushing furiously. "It won't happen again."  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said. "And we'll see about that. If I remember correctly... you said the same thing last time." With a flick of his dark robes, Snape continued down the row, nodding at everyone else's successful potions. He gave five points to Hermione for her potion, and ten points to Draco of course.  
Seamus looked across the room at Dean, who mouthed 'sorry'. Seamus nodded and started cleaning up his mess. He told himself that there was no way Dean could have heard what Snape said from all the way across the room. He also scolded himself for being too obvious. If Snape of all people had noticed Seamus staring at Dean, maybe the whole school knew he liked him. Maybe Dean knew he liked him.  
As soon as Potions class was over, Seamus was out the door and walking as quickly as possible down the hallway. Lavender and Pavarti passed him, giggling, and he was pretty sure they were giggling about him. He quickly wiped his face off with the sleeve of his robes, but that probably only made it worse.  
"Nice job, Finnigan," called Draco as he passed him. "Even Longbottom is better at Potions than you are."  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Dean said.   
Draco raised his eyebrows at Seamus, then strutted off down the hall with his friends.  
"Sorry, Seamus," Dean said.   
Seamus smiled at Dean, trying not to blush and trying to ignore the fact that Dean was at least a head taller than him. And he was definitely not thinking of how hot Dean was.   
"I just wish I were good at Potions," Seamus said. "Three potions failed in two weeks? I'm doomed."  
"It'll be fine. You'll do the next one right, I'm sure."  
"Yeah right. I've been awful at Potions since first year. And we have OWLs coming up in a couple of months. I'm never going to pass in Potions." Seamus shrugged the strap of his school bag up higher on his shoulder.  
"Come on, Seamus," Dean said. "You'll do just fine."  
"Unless I blow up another potion."  
"How about we go study? We have a free period."  
Seamus's could feel his face heating up. Dean asking him to go study was almost like asking him out. "Yeah, let's go," he said, then mentally slapped himself. Everyone went and studied together all the time. Hermione helped Ron with his schoolwork all the time, and that didn't mean they liked each other.   
"Potions isn't too bad if you just follow the instructions and don't rush," Dean said.   
"Well hopefully I can do that, because I've got a concert at stake," Seamus said.  
"What?"  
"My mum's bringing me to a Weird Sister's concert after the OWLs are over. She got some free tickets, but I can't go unless I get my Potions grade up to at least an A." Seamus didn't mention how his mom had told him that he could bring one friend along to the concert.  
"What have you got now?" Dean asked.  
"I have a D." Seamus muttered.  
"Well that's not too bad. You could be completely failing."  
"Oh really? And what grade do you have in Potions?" Seamus asked.  
"Exceeds Expectations," Dean said. They reached the library. "I think the only people who've got an Outstanding are Hermione and Draco."  
"Of course. Even if Draco was doing awful Snape would give him the grade."  
Seamus and Dean found an empty table in the library and sat down across from each other. Dean looked completely relaxed, but Seamus was concentrating on keeping his feet tucked beneath his chair so he wouldn't accidentally touch Dean, and trying to maintain a normal level of eye contact. What was the happy medium between staring and being rude by never looking someone in the eyes?  
Dean took his Potions book from his bag. "You see, I make notes in it when I make the potions, stuff that will help me remember how to do things right later. That's how I study for my OWLs."  
"I can't take notes on how to do things right if I never do them right in the first place," Seamus said. He pulled out his own copy of their Potions book.  
"That's why you're studying with me, you dork."  
Seamus tried not to smile at being called a dork.   
Dean started talking about Potions and told Seamus to copy some of his notes into his own book. Seamus tried his best but kept getting distracted by Dean's warm, dark skin and perfect smile, and the way his eyes looked like they were laughing when he talked. Merlin's beard, Dean was perfect.  
"Seamus?" Dean said, jolting him back to reality.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why have you drawn a heart in your notes?"  
Seamus stopped breathing for a moment. He glanced down at his book, and sure enough, there was a perfect little heart in the middle of his notes. He was too mortified to make eye contact with Dean. He had no idea what to say, and didn't trust himself enough to say anything anyways.   
"Seamus? Are you okay?" Dean sounded legitimately worried.  
Seamus looked up at Dean. "I guess I was distracted. Lost in thought."  
"This is why you're failing Potions, you idiot. Just focus."  
Being called an idiot made a swarm of butterflies attack Seamus's stomach. He tried to keep taking notes. Once, Seamus had overheard Pansy Parkinson calling Draco an idiot, and after she had walked away, Draco asking Blaise Zabini what that was supposed to mean. Blaise had said that being called an idiot was a good thing. If someone calls you an idiot, you must be a lucky guy. Of course, everyone knew that Pansy liked Draco.  
"Earth to Seamus?" Dean said. He tapped Seamus's nose with the feather end of his quill. "You're zoning out, dude."  
"Sorry," Seamus said. He went back to taking notes, trying his absolute hardest to focus completely this time. When he looked up, Dean was staring at him with a little smile.   
"What?" Seamus asked.  
"Just wondering what can possibly be so distracting. First you blow up your potion, then you draw a heart in your notes, then you're zoning out." Dean tapped his chin and pretended to think very hard. "Is someone in love?"  
"Doesn't take Sherlock level of detective skills to figure that out," Seamus muttered. He tried to copy some more notes, but Dean closed his book.  
"With who?" Dean asked. "You've never mentioned anything before."  
Seamus couldn't make himself say it. "Guess," he said finally.  
"Oh alright," Dean said. "Are they in our year?"  
Seamus nodded. Dean had to have some idea that it was him, didn't he? After all, he had said 'they' not 'she' and that must mean something.  
"Are they in our house?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah," Seamus said quietly. Of course, that narrowed it down to nine options, so Dean was going to find out very very soon.   
"Lavender?" Dean guessed. "She's quite pretty."  
"No," Seamus said, although he did agree that she was rather pretty.  
"Hermione?" Dean guessed again.   
"No," Seamus said again. With his luck, Dean was going to guess everyone except himself.  
"Pavarti?"   
"No, you absolute idiot, it's you." Seamus immediately held his Potions book up in front of his face and pretended to be very focused on reading it, although his heart was pounding so much he swore he could hear it. He had just told Dean Thomas that he like him. He was going to die.  
Dean pushed the book down away from Seamus's face gently. "You like me?"  
"Yes," said Seamus, and he tried to hide behind the book again.  
Dean pulled the book out of Seamus's hands. "I like you too," he whispered.  
"You do?"  
"Yeah."  
The butterflies in Seamus's stomach disappeared and were replaced by a warm bubbly feeling.   
"I have something for you," Dean said. He pulled a pair of goggles out of his bag and laid them on the table. "In case another potion blows up in your face."  
Seamus smiled and put the goggles on. He was sure they looked absolutely ridiculous, but he didn't care. "Thanks. Do you want to come to the Weird Sister's concert with my mum and I?"  
Dean smiled his absolutely perfect smile. "I'd love to."  
They walked back to the Gryffindor tower holding hands.


End file.
